


Secret Fantasy

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Kudos: 5





	Secret Fantasy

You would never have thought that your little secret fantasy would become reality, but here you are, with your back pressed on Tsukishima’s chest and your wrists held up over your head by Akaashi.  
The blond haired boy has one hand cupping your left breast and the long fingers of his other hand sliding along your slick folds.  
The black haired boy is kissing you passionately, his tongue meeting yours and charging up the warmness that is already collecting in your core, all while maintaining a firm grip on your wrists.  
Your head feels heavy and light at the same time as you try to focus on every sensation originating from your body. You let go of the hot kiss with Akaashi for a moment as Tsukishima inserts one of his tapered fingers inside you, his hot breath on you as he mutters a “good girl” in your ear.  
But Akaashi doesn’t want to wait and sticks his tongue in your mouth again with an urgency that makes you want to grab his hair and press his head even closer to you. He feels you moving your arms and tightens his grip on your wrists. You’re not going anywhere.  
Tsukishima’s member starts to rub against your ass while he inserts another finger in you, his hand brushing against your clitoris as he moves in and out of you.  
Then Akaashi’s lips leave yours as he starts placing his kisses lower and lower and lower… He is now with his knees on the floor and his mouth on you, dispensing short kitty licks on your clitoris - your wrists are still in his hand, in front of you. Tsukishima now has both of his hands on your breasts and plays with your nipples, turning them slightly, while he keeps grinding his member against you.  
Akaashi’s tongue starts moving more along your folds, making you softly whine in pleasure as he slides slowly.  
“I want to do more. Let’s go to the bed”, Tsukishima says, his voice deep with arousal.  
Akaashi never lets go of your wrists and pulls you slowly toward the bed, where he lies and makes you stand on all four. You hesitate for a moment, curious about the plans of the two guys, and soon you feel Tsukishima positioning himself behind you. He takes your left hand and guides it to Akaashi’s erect member. “Why don’t you take care of him while I take care of you?”  
He’s clearly in charge during this hot encounter and you have no complaints. You do as he says and start to rub Akaashi’s with slow circular movement, helped by the leaking precum. You observe his face as you move and his slightly furrowed brows give you all you needed to know. He clearly likes it.  
Then you feel it. Tsukishima is rubbing his member along your entrance, the head as hot as lava and wet with yours and his arousal. Without a word, he thrusts vigorously, making you moan loudly - it’s almost a squeal - and feel just a hint of pain before it turns into pleasure within the next thrusts.  
He’s pushing hard and your breasts are bouncing back and forth, only to be soon captured by Akaashi’s hands. He caresses you gently and then places his lips on one of your nipples, biting slightly at first and then sucking intensely. You stop playing with the head and start pumping his member with a firm grip. You can feel it pulsing in your hand, but you can also feel Tsukishima inside you and the mouth of Akaashi’s on you. You feel overwhelmed: there’s so much going on. It’s beautiful.  
Your breathing is laboured as the two boys focus on yours and their pleasure. Female and male moans echo in the room together with the squelching sound of your actions and you start to wonder if this is all a sweet, hot dream.  
“We should stimulate here too”, says Akaashi and he takes one hand off your breast to slide it across your belly and then reaches your clitoris, his finger tracing fast circles on it. That’s too much. Being filled by Tsukishima while Akaashi touches you like that is an irresistible experience and you start to unravel between the two guys, your moans loud and arousing, your eyes shut in pleasure, your grip tightening on Akaashi’s member and your walls clenching on Tsukishima’s.  
The blond haired boy soon follows you and his thrusts become faster and sloppier until he finally comes to a rest, remaining inside you and pampering your back with soft wet kisses.  
You are about to take a breath - you really need it - but you soon feel Akaashi’s hand bringing you closer to him and whispering in your ear: “Now it’s my turn.”  
As your eyes widen in surprise, you feel Tsukishima’s pulling off and pushing you a bit forward, so that your entrance aligns with Akaashi’s member. The black haired boy rests his hands on your hips and lowers you on him, making your breath shake as your overstimulated core gets filled once again.  
“Move”, says Tsukishima from behind.  
You comply. You start slow, raising and then going down again in long patient movements, your sensitive walls feeling every part of Akaashi’s member.  
Tsukishima moves to your left and searches for your lips with his. Before you know it, he’s biting your lip and grabbing your ass as you move on Akaashi, his golden eyes determined and hungry. He then takes one of your hands and brings it to his member, erect once again already, and you start sliding your hand with long movements. Meanwhile Akaashi takes your other hand and interlaces his fingers with yours, giving you a lever to help your movements.  
You start moving faster, your core enveloping Akaashi’s member tightly and your tongue chaotically meeting Tsukishima’s. You feel Akaashi’s grip on your hips tighten and you release from the kiss, another orgasm pouring out of your lips in warm moans, and as your walls clench on him, you watch Akaashi unraveling in front of you, his gunmetal blue eyes fixed on yours as he releases his arousal inside you.  
You forget to move your left hand for a moment but Tsukishima immediately reminds you of it by biting your ear’s lobe and by guiding your hand along his member, giving you the rhythm he wants you to follow. He soon reaches his peak too, warm white fluid covering your hand and a soft rough “Fuck” escaping his lips.  
You would never have thought that your little secret fantasy would become reality, but here you are, your breathing laboured and your limbs tired, with the most stunning men you have ever seen smiling at you with a pleased look in their eyes.


End file.
